ese hombre soy yo
by annitha mz
Summary: yoh abandona a su prometida y 5 años despues regresa buscando su perdon y su amor, pero ahi un hombre que esta con ella, ¿quien es ese hombre? horo, yoh, anna


**Ese hombre soy yo**

Por: annitha mz

Las letras en cursiva y entre comillas son las palabras de anna

Basada en el tema: ese hombre soy yo de pimpinela

Ni la canción ni shaman King me pertenecen

Sentados en una mesa de restaurant los dos viejos amigos hablaban

Yoh hacía 5 años que se había ido de fumbari, sin embargo de vez en cuando lo llamaba para saludarlo, después de todo eran amigos, desde antes del torneo

Pero el motivo de la reunión no era uno que dejara muy felices a ambos

Anna: ese era el motivo de su reunión entre otras cosas, pero el tema que más le interesaba tocar al chico de cabellos castaños era el de anna, su ex prometida.

Sin embargo las noticias que le dio horohoro sobre anna no le alegraron mucho: esta con alguien, es feliz, lo conoces.

Y entonces horohoro hablo para romper el incomodo silencio que se creo

**Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo**-bien sabia porque decía esas palabras pues no se trataba de nadie más que uno de los más grandes amigos de yoh, no se tenía que excusar por anna pues ella era la principal afectada, pero sentía que se tenía que disculpar por ese hombre, el que ahora era el principal enemigo de yoh

**Ese hombre solo vino a ocupar el enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejo**-era verdad, yoh se había ido dejando a su joven prometida anna kyoyama destrozada y en completa soledad, simplemente yoh no podía volver queriendo recuperar algo que el mismo desperdicio hace años

**Cometí mil errores, descuide tantas cosas pero ella sabía que yo no podía vivir sin su amor**-podría decir miles excusas para tratar de convencer a su amigo de que en verdad la amaba, pues era así, después de irse solo en ella pudo pensar y ahora…

**Tienes que olvidarla, aun que te haga daño, tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz, compréndelo**-trataba de hacerlo comprender, de hacerlo entrar en razón, el la había dejado y ahora que anna era feliz con ese hombre, no podía simplemente venir a querer arrebatar la tranquilidad de la rubia-**Sé muy bien lo que sientes**-claro que sabía lo que yoh sentía pues sin duda lo que en los ojos de yoh había era amor y arrepentimiento, pero ahora todo había cambiando, lo que diría no seria en nada un invento, simplemente las palabras de anna al saber que horo se reuniría con su amigo yoh-**pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo**

"_cuéntale que estoy muy bien, que fueron muchos años de soledad, que ya nunca podría volver con el"_

**Convéncela-**suplico el castaño, sabía que anna era amiga de pilika y en cierto modo de horo

**No lo puedo hacer**-replico pues más de un motivo había, bajo la cabeza mientras suspiraba, desde que yoh lo llamo haciéndoles saber que estaba en Japón y que quería hablar de anna, desde ese momento sabia que la reunión sería un desastre

**Convéncela-**nuevamente suplico

"_dile que así es mejor, que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mí, que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor"_

**Sé que él le mintió**-replico el castaño con cierta molestia_**-ese hombre seguro no la ama tanto como yo…le mintió**_

**¿Por qué hablas así?**-con sorpresa, pero sorpresa comprendida, yoh amaba a anna haría cualquier cosa para desacreditar su nueva relación

**Sé que él le mintió**-repitió con dolor

**Ese hombre, se nota que la quiere, la eh visto tan cambiada**-sonrió recordando a la rubia, era cierto, estaba muy cambiada, si bien su actitud había mejorado no era miel sobre pan, pero en realidad había cambiado mucho y para bien-**está mucho mejor…tú lo sabes y por eso te duele, el ah puesto en su vida una ilusión**

No negaría que escuchar eso era como una estaca clavada en la entre pierna-**si pudiera hablarle, se que el comprendería, yo le haría saber que ella está junto a el por dolor**-esa era una posibilidad que día a día alimentaba su esperanza, solo quería volver con anna, su anita

**Ya no te engañes**-le pidió a su amigo-**ella lo quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo**

Se quedaron en silencio, horo tenía la firme esperanza de convencer y resignar a su amigo, por el bien de yoh y el de la rubia y claro el de un tercero ahí: ese hombre

**Aun que se lo que sientes, yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo**-

*"_cuéntale que soy feliz, que a veces me da pena mirar atrás, pero no tengo miedo, quiero vivir"*_

**¿Cómo pudo cambiar?-**si, él la dejo, lo aceptaba, anna sufrió por el inmensamente, lo supo cuando vio su expresión y vio correr su llanto al decirle que la dejaba, anna lo amaba, porque ahora no, porque un amor tan inmenso como el de la itako se agoto

**Se ah cansado de ti, la dejaste un día antes de que se casaran, por mucho tiempo sufrió, todos en la pensión estábamos al pendiente pues temíamos que hiciera una locura, se sumergió en una maldita tristeza por tu culpa y preguntas por qué-** yoh era su amigo, no quería echarle en cara sus errores, pero tenía razón, el simplemente se fue, la dejo

¿**Cómo pudo cambiar?-**ahora más en pregunta para el que para su peli azul amigo

**Pasaron 5 años, ella te olvido, y ahora está feliz, tienes que comprenderlo yoh, no la culpes ni culpes al hombre que ahora la hace feliz, a todos nos consta que anna te amaba, y sufrió mucho pero….-**

"_dile que hoy eh vuelto a creer, que alguien necesita por fin mi amor, que con pequeñas cosas me ah hecho bien"_

**Ese hombre robo**-su rabia incrementaba al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, porque no podía simplemente el pasado ser olvidado y recuperar su lugar a lado de su hermosa chica de ojos negros

**No fue culpa de el-**Hablo con más calma, en lugar de reclamarle debería estarle agradecido a ese hombre pues fue el que reparo el desastre que yoh había provocado en tan bella mujer -**Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo**-horohoro hora de la verdad-**no lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere **

Al escuchar esas palabras un nombre y un rostro entro en su cabeza: ren, acaso ren estaba con su anita, acaso ren le había dado lo que él no pudo y le negó

No quería lastimarlo, eran amigos y yoh siempre fomento eso de la amistad y la unión, lo último que quería era perder su amistad y ser considerado un traidor pero la hora de decirlo llego- _**Ese hombre…ese hombre soy yo**_

_**Fin…**_

Esta canción me encanto, me parece perfecta

Primero pensé en poner a ren, pero ren seria mas impulsivo y en vez de resignar a yoh lo golpearía por lo que le hiso a anna

Mi segundo horoxanna *que emoción* T T

_Los invito a pasar por mis nuevos one-shot_

_In my veins: YohxAnnaxhao_

_A la perfección: lyzergxtamao _

Tal vez haga una continuación de horo y anna, tal vez una pequeña charla entre anna y yoh, pero aun no se…

Espero les guste y me dejen su review

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
